1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to film transport mechanisms and, more particularly, to film registration devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Registration of a film strip for obtaining a multi exposure image generally includes a pair of non precisely dimensioned registration pins cooperating with the sprocket holes in the film strip. Such pair of pins do not accommodate for various common problems, such as film elongation. Moreover, the registration pins are associated with the structure for holding the film in place and impede or otherwise render difficult insertion and/or removal of a film strip, advancement of a film strip and other film strip transport requirements. In some prior art configurations, difficulties exist with regard to accurate and precise mounting and demounting masks and other elements to be superimposed with an image on a film strip.